yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutta-nah
is a Rank E, Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Cutta-nah evolves into Cutta-nah-nah starting at Level 20. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology A sword-shaped Yo-kai with a very droopy blade. His handle is light green with two lavender diamonds. Between them in the center is a diamond that appears opened like a mouth, above of which lie his eyes and nose. His bottom is black while he has the hands and feet of a human with pale skin coloring. The blade is split into two colors of dull white and lavender with a vertical, wavy border. True to his ability, Cutta-nah has an extremely lazy and laid-back personality, preferring to do little more than laze around. Anyone Inspirited by Cutta-nah gains an urge to slack off. This can either turn an average person into a complete slacker or convince a workaholic to take a break. In the anime, the effect of Cutta-nah's Inspiriting is divided into power levels that scale. The lowest level (1) convinces the Inspirited to take a break, while the highest level (4) causes the Inspirited to laze around and slack so much, they refuse to move and appear to completely liquefy. The power level can be changed voluntarily by Cutta-nah or by pressing one of the diamonds on his handle body, which functions as a button. This causes his hilt (which is marked with indicating numbers) to rotate until the desired power level is selected. Profile Yo-kai Watch Cutta-nah appears in the West Cave of the Abandoned Tunnel on Mount Wildwood. Yo-kai Watch 2 Cutta-nah can be found in Mount Wildwood, in the Abandoned Tunnel, near the Bamboo Path in Blossom Heights, or randomly in the train. Yo-kai Watch 3 Cutta-nah can be found in Breezy Hills in the Garden. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |18-39 x 2|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes Yo-Kai lose their motivation and Loaf around more.}} |15 x 5 (1) 20 x 5 (2)|-|All enemies (YW/YW2) Single row (YW3)|Slices his opponents while lolling around.}} ||-|6 = Deals small amounts of damage to .}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended: "Well, you're pretty good! I reckon we could be friends if ya like." *'''Loafing: "What a pain..." *'Being traded:' "Sure, we can be friends. But I don't have to do anything, do I?" *'Receiving food (favorite):' "Whoa, good!" *'Receiving food (normal): '" *gulp* ...Thanks." *'Receiving food (disliked): '"Just nasty..." In the anime Cutta-nah debuts in EP051, having Inspirited Lily Adams and made her lazy to the point that she appeared to liquefy. After identifying Cutta-nah, Nate and Whisper attempt to defeat Cutta-nah by summoning Jibanyan, only to find Jibanyan Inspirited as soon as he was summoned. Nate struggles with Cutta-nah in a bid to turn his mom and Jibanyan back to normal, accidentally activating Cutta-nah's laziness level controller.Cutta-nah explains this ability, having forgotten to mention it on account of his laziness, and after some fumbling Nate tones Cutta-nah's power down to the lowest setting, leaving Lily and Jibanyan refreshed after taking a break. Subsequently, Nate asks Cutta-nah to Inspirit his dad, as he has been overworking. As a result, Aaron decides not to go to the office on a Sunday like he originally planned and chooses to take the day off so he can spend time with his wife. Cutta-nah reappears in EP169, where he ruins one of the windsocks. Etymology * "Daraketou" translates to "lazy katana." * "Cutta-nah" is a pun on "katana" with "cut" and "nah." * "Faulheld" translates to "lazy hero." * "Katano" is a pun on "katana" with "no." * "Toumou" is derived from "tout mou" (all slack). Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch Land, Cutta-nah is erroneously listed as "Cattanah." * Cutta-nah's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are Zzzlice, Larry, Bword, and Shanana. * Cutta-nah's Double Slice attack's Japanese name Tsubame Gaeshi "燕返し" is a reference the samurai Sasaki Kojirou's famous Swallow Cut technique that he used with his nodachi sword Monohoshizao"物干し竿" (Chlothes-Drying Pole) In other languages fr:Toumou de:Faulheld es:Katano Category:Brave Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps